Goodbye, sweet London
by Little Amsel
Summary: Dans les ténèbres de Londres, ville industrielle crasseuse et suffocante, Alfred prend la fuite. Devant lui, la lumière d'une nouvelle chance. Une main tendue, un sourire moqueur, un oeil aux reflets venimeux. "Mon nom est Arthur Kirkland, et je suis un pirate".


**Hello à tous \o Aaah, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, hein. Je suis sûr que ça vous manque (spoiler : non, pas du tout). Malheureusement, je ne reviens pas avec le 3e chapitre de Brothers in Arms, mais avec un petit OS basé sur un prompt trouvé sur le net : Write about a ship or other vehicle that can take you somewhere different from where you are now (Écrivez à propos d'un bateau ou de tout autre véhicule qui peut vous emmener dans un endroit différent)**

 **Si vous vous demandez pourquoi rien n'a été posté sur Brothers in Arms depuis plus de 6 mois, c'est tout simplement car l'inspiration m'a quittée pendant quelques temps, pas seulement pour cette fanfiction. J'avais du mal à m'y remettre malgré mon envie de la finir (et elle le sera, n'ayez crainte, prenez simplement votre mal en patience \o). Je compte même la modifier un peu pour alléger les desciptions et les détails historiques, car trop de précision peut gâcher le plaisir de la lecture pour certains. Mes cours m'ont également empêché d'écrire car j'ai fait en sorte de vraiment bosser ce semestre, mais cet été, je compte bien revenir et écrire le plus possible \o**

 **Bref, en attendant, voici un petit OS pirate pour vous faire patienter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sortent de l'imagination de ce bon vieux Himaruya !**

* * *

Il n'entendait que les cris dans son dos, et son propre souffle saccadé. Son butin serré contre sa poitrine palpitante, Alfred courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, aussi loin qu'elle pouvaient le porter, dans les rues sombres et grises. Le tintement strident de Big Ben résonnait avec chacun des pas qu'il faisait pour s'éloigner de ses poursuivants. Il était tard, mais par chance, certaines rues étaient encore encombrées. Il se faufilait entre les passants qui s'indignaient et se cognait contre les murs à chaque changement de direction, prenant des raccourcis insensés par des ruelles étroites et hasardeuses et escaladant les barricades couvertes d'échardes et de linge sale. Il avait fini par connaître les nombreux secrets de la ville, l'arpentant sans plus regarder où il allait. Il avait appris à la découvrir, se perdant certains soirs dans les allées vides, sur les routes pavées ou devant les palais, dont l'or brillait dans la brume et les ténèbres crasseuses de Londres. Alfred marchait souvent parmi ces pauvres en haillons, aux visages couverts de boue et de suie, les mains calleuses et pleines d'ampoules, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la ville magnifique. Elle était comme une vielle amie, à présent, une amie à qui il faisait confiance pour lui montrer la bonne voie. Il lui arrivait de traverser des chemins inconnus, mais il retrouvait toujours la route de son havre, le toit vide d'un immeuble, au dessus d'un bar typique et bruyant.

Mais ce soir, les hommes lancés à ses trousses semblaient ne pas vouloir le laisser s'échapper. Il avait été surpris à voler sur l'étalage d'un commerçant s'apprêtant à fermer boutique. Il avait chipé un morceau de viande non-vendu et laissé à l'abandon sur le comptoir. Ce dernier ne servirait pas à d'autres, alors autant qu'il finisse dans son estomac. Mais il avait été pris la main dans le sac, comme si ses poursuivants l'attendaient. Il avait filé à toute vitesse, la peur au ventre, mais avait compris en tournant la tête qu'il perdait rapidement du terrain. Les hommes bousculaient la foule en criant au voleur, quelques mètres derrière lui.

« Tout ça pour un morceau de barbaque ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, à bout de souffle.

Il commençait à s'épuiser et était encore loin de chez lui. Il allait devoir se réfugier ailleurs en attendant de les semer. Il prit à gauche à l'intersection suivante, esquivant un travailleur las et courbé transportant une caisse. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait ralentir ceux qui le suivaient. Profitant que son camarade d'infortune leur bouche la vue, il prit la rue suivante à droite... et se cogna de plein fouet contre quelqu'un.

Il rebondit vers l'arrière, finissant les fesses dans une flaques boueuse et froide, lâchant un petit cri. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever et reprendre sa course, il sentit une main saisir son bras, ferme. Immédiatement, il commença à se débattre, criant malgré la proximités de ses poursuivants :

« N-Non, lâchez-moi !

-Hey, gamin, calme-toi. » lui répondit une voix suave, presque amusée.

Il sentit son bras tiré vers le haut, se retrouvant sur ses pieds. Il essaya de se défaire de la poigne de l'inconnu, mais il serrait bien trop fort, sans pour autant le blesser.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de hurler et de courir comme ça ? On dirait que tu as le Diable aux trousses. »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire lâcher, Alfred leva ses yeux océan vers lui, et pendant une seconde, cessa de s'agiter.

L'homme qui lui faisait face ne ressemblait en rien à ce que l'enfant avait déjà vu. Il n'était pas très grand, mais le manteau rouge qu'il portait le rendait imposant, et ses épaulettes lui donnaient une carrure plus large. Cette couleur sanglante éclatait au cœur de la rue, faisant presque mal à ses yeux qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et la fumée de Londres. L'être face à lui semblait luire, des galons et des boutons dorés brillant sur sa poitrine et ses manches, et ses doigts portant de nombreux anneaux d'or décorés de pierres précieuses. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille étaient couverts d'un tricorne feutré, et une plume blanche dansait dans la brise du soir, près de son visage dont la moitié était dissimulée sous un cache-œil noir. L'œil restant, quand à lui, brillait d'une lueur verte et venimeuse dans le noir. Son reflet dans ce tourbillon émeraude lui fit presque peur. Mais une chose était sûr : cet homme n'avait rien d'un saltimbanque, rien d'un mendiant. Cependant, il semblait aussi différent des nobles qui se baladaient en ville avec leurs ombrelles et leurs redingotes. Il avait tout simplement l'air différent de tout ce qui pouvait exister sur cette Terre.

Alfred sortit de sa contemplation en entendant un concert de cri dans la rue d'à côté. Ses ennemis n'étaient pas loin. Recommençant à secouer le bras, il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux couleur serpent de l'homme et le supplia :

« S'il vous plaît, il vont m'attraper ! Je dois m'enfuir ! »

L'autre le considéra une seconde de la tête aux pieds, puis son visage afficha un sourire goguenard. Il tira l'enfant à sa suite et l'entraîna plus loin dans la rue sombre. Des mosaïques de couleurs se reflétaient sur les murs à son passage, ses galons brillant dans la lueur des faibles lampadaires. Alfred s'indigna :

« Vous- Vous n'avez rien compris, ou quoi ?! Je dois partir, ou ils vont me mettre la main dessus !

-C'est justement ce que je t'aide à faire, gamin. Entre là-dedans. » lui ordonna-t-il.

Il ouvrit une porte à sa gauche et le poussa à l'intérieur sans attendre sa réponse, juste avant que les poursuivants ne passent devant la rue, sans s'arrêter.

Alfred trébucha, se retrouvant le nez dans un tapis pourpre et pelucheux. Il toussa, une fumée grise et acre dans l'atmosphère le faisant suffoquer. Une main se tendit immédiatement vers lui.

« Et bien, jeune homme, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

Il leva les yeux vers une femme bien en chair, vêtue d'une robe violette et séductrice, qui donnait une bonne vue sur sa gorge, ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination. Avant qu'il ne puisse se relever grâce à elle, l'homme au manteau rouge l'avait attrapé par le col et tiré en arrière pour le remettre debout.

« Désolé pour ça, Lettie, j'ai dû aider ce gamin à se faire la belle...

-Oh- Mais ce n'est rien, capitaine ! » gloussa la dame en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux sombres et bouclés. « Est-ce que vous restez avec nous ce soir ?

-Non, malheureusement. Je dois repartir. J'ai un abruti de Français à attraper. Les prix commencent à monter et sa capture me vaudrait une belle récompense ! » Il laissa un sourire enthousiaste s'afficher sur ses lèvres. « Mais n'ayez crainte, je reviens toujours voir ma belle. »

La dénommée Lettie sembla s'empourprer d'autant plus.

« O-oh, dans ce cas... J'ai hâte que vous jetiez de nouveau l'ancre ici... »

-J'y compte bien. » Il enleva brièvement son chapeau pour la saluer. « À bientôt, ma chère amie. »

Alors que la douce voix de Lettie lui répondait, il saisit Alfred par le bras et l'entraîna dans un couloir, au bout duquel ils franchirent une nouvelle porte. Après l'atmosphère étouffante de la maison, l'air frais de la ville fit frissonner l'enfant, mais lui permit de respirer à nouveau correctement.

« On était où ?

-Dans un endroit que tu ne reverras pas avant d'avoir un peu plus de poils au menton » railla le capitaine. « Suis-moi. »

Alfred n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il devait le suivre. Les commerçants qui le suivaient l'avaient sûrement perdu, et il préférait rebrousser chemin pour être sûr de ne pas les recroiser. Il s'arrêta, alors que le capitaine faisait quelques pas devant lui, ses bottes de cuir noir et luisant claquant sur les pavés.

« Pourquoi je devrais vous suivre ? Je vous connais pas ! Qui me dis que vous êtes pas un kidnappeur ? Je voulais juste me cacher, mais maintenant je rentre chez moi ! »

L'homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, la lumière grise de la rue brillant dans son dos, projetant son ombre sur l'enfant.

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant envers celui qui t'a sauvé. Sans moi, ces types t'auraient sûrement attrapé et tranché la gorge. Ils ne sont pas tendre avec les voleurs dans ton genre.

-Je suis pas un voleur !

-Ce n'est pas ce que disait le paquet que tu portais tout à l'heure...

-Le... Ah ! »

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus le sac contenant le morceau de viande qu'il avait chapardé.

« C'est de votre faute ! Je vais mourir de faim, maintenant, à cause de vous ! Vous êtes content ? C'était bien la peine de-! »

Il se tût lorsque le capitaine lui attrapa le visage pour serrer ses joues entre ses doigts couverts de pierreries, lui lançant un regard noir.

« Arrête un peu de piailler. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je t'ai aidé. »

Glacé par ce regard, Alfred ne bougea pas, trop effrayé pour répliquer. La colère de l'homme finit par s'apaiser et il recula, un main sur sa hanche.

« Et je pourrais très bien te laisser à ton sort, mais je suis une âme clémente. Dis-moi, quel âge as-tu ?

-... 12 ans.

-Bien, et tu es tout seul, dans cette ville ? Pas de famille ? De frères et sœurs ? »

Alfred sentit son cœur se serrer et secoua la tête. Son père avait disparu peu après sa naissance et sa mère était morte de maladie quelques mois plus tôt. Lui-même avait eu du mal à en réchapper, mais à présent, il se retrouvait seul. Il devait survivre dans cette ville remplie de danger, et où on pouvait se faire dépouiller et tuer à chaque coin de rue.

« J'ai personne... »

Le capitaine sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant d'afficher un petit sourire.

« Donc rien ne te retient ici, je me trompe ? Dis-moi... Cela te dirait de rejoindre mon équipage ? »

Il fallut un moment à l'enfant pour saisir ce qu'il était en train de lui proposer. Tout ce qu'il put répondre fut :

« … Hein ?

-Tu es encore jeune, mais il n'est jamais trop tôt pour partir à l'aventure. Je suis capitaine d'un beau bateau, et j'aime donner aux autres la chance de découvrir le monde. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

L'éclat dans son œil semblait enthousiaste, tentateur, reflétant les milliers de merveilles qu'il lui promettait. Alfred fit un pas hésitant en arrière. L'idée était attirante, mais cet homme lui faisait peur. Il était tel un serpent sinueux et sournois, qui charmait sa proie en s'enroulant peu à peu autour d'elle, avant de l'étrangler pour ensuite la dévorer.

« Je- je sais pas... Je peux pas juste partir comme ça, hein ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as l'air plein de ressources, et avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais devenir un matelot digne de ce nom. Je pourrais t'apprendre à te battre, ainsi tu n'auras plus à craindre tes ennemis. »

Cette phrase s'insinua en lui. Pendant une seconde, il se souvint la mort de sa mère. Allongée, fiévreuse, elle le serrait contre lui, sa petite main en sécurité dans la sienne. Ils tremblaient tout les deux, ne se lâchant pas. Dans le délire de la fièvre, sa mère avait juste répété, en boucle, priant à un dieu invisible qui semblait les avoir abandonnés « Laissez-lui une chance- Laissez-le survivre... S'il vous plaît- ». Et sa prière semblait avoir été exaucée, car Alfred s'était rétabli, et à présent, il était toujours debout. Avant de le quitter, sa mère ne lui avait demandé qu'une chose. De survivre, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle lui avait dit que la lâcheté, la peur n'étaient pas un mal. Qu'il fallait parfois accepter de fuir, si cela permettait de survivre. Et jusqu'à ce jour, Alfred avait toujours respecté ses paroles.

Devait-il encore fuir, ou saisir la chance que l'on lui offrait ? Qui savait ce que lui réservait ce marin semblant venir tout droit d'un autre monde ? Restant muet quelques secondes, il finit par lever ses yeux bleus vers l'homme.

« Je peux voir votre bateau ? »

Le capitaine le contempla une seconde avec surprise, ne pouvant retenir finalement retenir un sourire de fierté.

« Je vois que l'on est curieux. Suis-moi. »

Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'au port, le capitaine en tête, sa plume dansant à chacun des pas qu'il faisait. Il commença à déblatérer sur la beauté de son navire, comment il l'avait acquis, comment il l'entretenait et punissait les matelots qui n'en prenaient pas soin -Alfred ne savait pas qu'il était possible de survivre plus d'une journée la tête en bas, attaché à un mât. Il semblait être particulièrement fier de son beau bateau, à tel point qu'il sembla en oublier de regarder derrière lui pour être sûr que l'enfant le suivait bien.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêta enfin, ils venaient d'atteindre le bout de la dernière allée menant au port. Se cognant contre le dos du capitaine, Alfred se plaça à côté de lui pour regarder. Il comprit alors pourquoi l'homme aimait tant son navire.

Il fut ébloui par l'éclat de la coque de bois, qui semblait si propre malgré les eaux vaseuses et nauséabondes de la baie. Les voiles étaient aussi blanches que la plume du capitaine, se ridant avec volupté dans le vent frais. Les cordes tendues s'enroulaient avec harmonie, chacune semblant à sa place. Des lucarnes présentes sur la coque dépassaient le museau des canons, brillant de manière menaçante dans la lueur tamisée et calme du port. Sur la proue, une imposante statue boisée dominait le navire, représentant une sirène d'un réalisme plus vrai que nature, ses cheveux ondulés décorés de roses, et des ronces s'enroulant autour de son corps presque nu. Le tout était immense, à couper le souffle. L'enfant ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de cette incroyable embarcation. Le soupir exalté du capitaine lui fit tourner la tête, remarquant le changement sur son visage. Il ne semblait plus railleur, ni dangereux, ni séducteur. Il semblait simplement ému, admiratif, comme un enfant recevant le plus beau cadeau au monde. Il s'avança sur le dock, son manteau rouge flottant doucement derrière lui.

« Gamin... Je te présente mon merveilleux navire, le _Queen Elizabeth_. La prunelle de mes yeux... »

Une fois arrivé au bord du ponton, il passa amoureusement sa main sur la coque.

« Les matelots ont bien pris soin de toi pendant mon absence... Bien. » Il se tourna vers le garçon, ses yeux brillant cette fois d'un éclat enjoué. « Alors, ta réponse ? Est-ce que tu acceptes de m'accompagner ? »

Alfred s'obligea à réfléchir un peu plus. Pouvait-il juste s'enfuir ainsi, embarquer et parcourir les mers avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam ? Un homme qui pourrait très bien être un dangereux criminel, un revendeur d'esclaves ou il ne savait quoi d'autre ?

Pourtant, une chaleur depuis longtemps absente de son être grandissait dans sa poitrine à la vue des merveilles qui étaient à porté de main. Car il voulait monter. Il voulait se laisser tenter par l'aventure. Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, il s'étaient toujours laissé guider par son instinct, l'intuition qui lui disait parfois de prendre telle rue, ou de parler à telle personne. Et ce soir, son instinct lui criait d'embarquer, et de suivre le capitaine.

« … On mange bien, en mer ? » fut sa seule réponse.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit.

« Cela dépend des fois, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'on mange mieux que dans les rues mal famées de Londres »

L'estomac du garçon répondit à cette phrase en se faisant entendre, faisant rougir Alfred.

« Dans ce cas... J'accepte » acheva-t-il en hochant la tête.

L'autre sembla satisfait, lui tendant la main pour la serrer.

« Quel est ton nom, garçon ?

-Alfred. Et vous, vous allez me dire qui vous êtes ?

Ses yeux émeraudes semblèrent briller davantage dans la pénombre, le bateau à l'aspect rutilant se faisant plus majestueux encore dans son dos.

« Mon nom est Arthur Kirkland, et je suis un pirate. Je suis ravi de t'accueillir à bord, Alfred. »

Il le mena à la planche d'embarcation, le conduisant à bord. Le simple toucher de la rambarde sous ses doigts était doux et lisse. Le pont sur lequel il débouchèrent brillait de mille feux, astiqué à la perfection -on pouvait presque se voir dedans. L'équipage accueillit le pirate avec applaudissements et cris enthousiastes, mais sans s'approcher trop de lui ni le toucher : le respect qu'ils lui portaient était palpable. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'Alfred soit présenté à la trentaine de matelots présents, dont il fut incapable de retenir tous les noms. Il lui faudrait quelques temps pour apprendre à connaître chacun d'entre eux, ainsi que la flopée de surnoms qu'ils s'étaient donnés. Pour l'heure, Arthur donnait l'ordre de larguer les amarres et d'orienter les voiles, se référant à des éléments du navire qui étaient encore inconnus à Alfred. L'équipage complet s'activa dans une chorégraphie précise et structurée, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Chacun était à son poste, à la place qui lui revenait, et en quelques minutes, l'embarcation était prête à quitter Londres. Doucement, le bateau quittait son point d'encrage, se déplaçant dans les eaux troubles. Une fois qu'ils se furent assez éloignés du port londonien, Arthur sembla satisfait et, caressant le gouvernail, murmura, son œil vert luisant d'excitation :

« Nous pouvons enfin décoller. »

Tout se mit alors à briller, comme si ces mots recelaient une incantation. Le pont fut baigné dans un éclat doré et le navire entier se mit à trembler. Alfred dû se cramponner au bras du pirate pour ne pas finir par terre. Tous les autres moussaillons semblaient y être habitués et s'étaient tous accrochés à différentes parties du bateau, que ce soit le mât, les cordes ou simplement la rambarde. Arthur, quant à lui, restait droit dans ses bottes, tenant la barre avec détermination. Un bruit d'écoulement se faisait entendre, comme s'ils naviguaient sur une cascade déchainée.

C'est lorsqu'il remarqua que Big Ben était en train de rétrécir qu'Alfred comprit ce qu'il se passait, et il n'arrivait pas à y croire : le bateau était en train de s'envoler. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, mais il ne rêvait pas. Les marins présents dans le port se réduisaient jusqu'à ressembler à des insectes, et les rues étaient désormais en vue, se détachant sous la coque comme un labyrinthe de pierres sombre. Il commença à manquer d'air, cette réalisation étant un peu trop supporter pour lui.

« O-on vole- On est en train de s'envoler !

-Exactement ! » répondit le capitaine, hilare. « Je ne l'avait pas précisé ? Excuse-moi. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas de faire un petit voyage vers un autre monde ?

-Un autre- Mais on va où, comme ça ?! » hurla-t-il par dessus le vent, à la fois terrifié et excité, ses cheveux châtains s'agitant avec force dans la brise.

« Qui sait... »

Le regard du pirate se perdit vers l'horizon étoilé, rêveur, et son sourire s'agrandit. Puis il eut un regard en arrière, poussant un soupir. Il quitta la barre et sauta par dessus le garde-fou du poste de pilotage, atterrissant dans un filet de cordes rattaché au mât. Retirant son tricorne, ses cheveux blonds secoués par le vent céleste, il fit face à la ville qui s'éloignait dans les nuages cotonneux, les lampadaires brillant faiblement dans la fumée industrielle. Un sourire doux illumina son visage.

« À bientôt, Londres. Je reviendrai, ma belle. »

Le _Queen Elizabeth_ fut ainsi emporté par le flot des étoiles, s'enfonçant dans les abysses de l'espace, tel un fantôme doré dans le noir.


End file.
